Taffy Pearl (Netflixandsapphire)
Personality Taffy is very resourceful and dedicated but she also keeps many secrets, usually implying you don't ask many questions. She's also very worried and concerned for her close friends, though cold and distant to those she isn't affiliated with. Appearance She stands at about the same height as Pearl, maybe a bit shorter. She has pink skin, hot pink eyes, and long light pink hair with stripes of milky white. Current regeneration She has a dark pink with a white collar and white cuffs. Her leggings are above the knee high and light pink. Taffy also wears dark pink flats. Original generation During her time on Homeworld she wore a white long sleeve, full legged, v-neck leotard and transparent socks. History She originally belonged to Pink Diamond’s court, but was moved to White Diamond’s court after the rebellion. She was assigned to a Milky Quartz, eventually splitting from the whole gem hierarchy and quietly fled onto a shuttle while the Quartz was poofed headed toward an unknown planet. Then she met Chrome, originally being very scared of her but after time they grew close and settled together. Abilities Her weapon are oval shaped pink pellets/bullets she controls telepathically Fusions * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Watermelon Tourmaline. Unique Abilities * Bullet Proficiency: In an order of self defense, Chrome has taught her how to summon and control her weapon, telekinetic bullets. She is very talented, being able to make structures out of them and shoot them at extreme range. * Photokinesis: Taffy can use her gemstone to light up dark places. The canon gems Pearl, Garnet, Eyeball, Doc, and Peridot share the same ability. * Item Storing: She can store and summon items through her gemstone. This is usually where she keeps her most important possessions. Additional Tools * Pertuisane: Before she learned how to summon her bullets she use a Pertuisane to defend herself, though she wasn't as efficient with it as she is with her new form of defense. Appearances She has no indefinate appearances but there is art of her on my deviantart page. Relationships Chrome Diopside Their first meeting wasn't very good for first impressions, Chrome scarring her off because she was intimidated. After apologizing and explaining her predicament Taffy decided to help her and they both started to become close. After a while Taffy realized she had feelings for Chrome but hasn't said anything about it. Trivia * There is a limit to how many bullets she can summon at one time but the number is unknown Gemology Gemstone information copied from this article * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. ** Pearls being considered lesser gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is one of three birthstones for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. ** Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. ** Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. ** Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. ** Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone